Tragedy to Love
by michyLuV1018
Summary: On a hiking trip, GoGo gets hit by a car, endangering her abilities to walk. But with Hiro and the other's help, she slowly regains her footing. But Hiro and GoGo can't help but fall in love.
1. The Hiking Trip

**I do not own these characters. Disney does.**

**This is my first story. No flames, please!**

**Btw, Tadashi is alive in this story.**

The was on a hiking trip and they had stopped for a drink.

Panting hard, Wasabi asked, "Hey, whose idea was this in the first place?"

Tadashi and Honeylemon both raised their hands.

GoGo quickly recapped her plastic water bottle.

"Come _on!_" She urged.

She started hike again.

Honeylemon, Tadashi and Wasabi joined her.

Fred and Hiro stayed behind.

GoGo looked at them, clearly irritated.

"Come _on!"_ She said.

"You know, not everyone has as much energy as you." Hiro groaned.

"Heyyyyy, guyyyyyyyys, I used to come here as a kid with my parents and there's an ice cream shop near here."

The group immediately brightened up and they made their way to the tiny shop.

Everyone was power walking to the shop except for GoGo.

She stopped mid-way to tie her shoelace.

Wasabi, who was already on the other side, started freaking out.

"GET OFF THE STREET!" He bellowed.

Gogo looked up, and got hit.


	2. The Hospital

Honeylemon screamed.

"Oh, my GOD!" Hiro yells while dashing toward GoGo.

Tadashi struggles to pull his phone out.

Wasabi, Fred, and Honeylemon scramble to GoGo, joining Hiro.

Honeylemon is crying, cradling GoGo's head in her hands.

Fred's clapping his hands in front of GoGo's face.

"Wake up...WAKE UP!"

Wasabi paces around the road, warding off the curious and worried bystanders.

Hiro curls up in a ball, replaying the moment in his head over and over again.

"Yes, uh-huh. Okay, thanks." Tadashi says into his phone.

After 9-1-1 hangs up, he drops his phone into his pocket and pulled the pink backpack from the wailing Honeylemon's shoulders.

He gently moves Fred and Honeylemon away and examines GoGo's face.

Tadashi removes a pack of wipes from the backpack and pulls a few out.

Hiro and Fred quickly join him in wiping blood from GoGo's unconcious face.

Honeylemon finally pulls it together and yanks out a bottle of liquid Hiro cannot identify out of the bag.

Soon, everyone was cleaning GoGo up except for Wasabi, who was still telling passing people to "GO AWAY!"

Finally, the Ambulance comes.

Next thing the group knows, they're waiting for the GoGo's results in the hospital.

The green doors swing open and GoGo's doctor appears.

The friends push their way to him.

The questions explode out of their mouths.

"How is she?"

"Is she awake?"

"Are the injuries serious?"

"Tell me she's not dead."

"How bad is she?"

"Okay, guys, calm down." The doctor says.

Dr. Shimada was an old friend of Tadashi.

"She's awake and not in pain." He says."But..."

"But what?" The gang exclaims, concerned.

"I believe she will not be able to walk ever again." Dr. Shimada continues.

And for the second time today, everyone starts crying.

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter because I got some requests for a long chapter. I will try to make some chapters longer but I can't make any promises. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for the encouragement!**


	3. Unconsciousness

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm hoping for more!**

**Btw, I'm finally doing P.O.V.s**

Hiro's P.O.V.

It has been two days since the accident and no one has smiled ever since.

No one.

I keep replaying the scene in my head, it was just so quick...maybe I could of prevented it.

Somehow.

Everyday, at least one person looks after GoGo. Reassuring her while she's in unconsciousness. Everyday someone feels like it was their fault. Everyday someone thinks, _why Gogo?_

Fred hasn't said anything since.

Wasabi hasn't left GoGo since.

Tadashi is the one keeping us alive. Reminding us the basics, sends us home when we need sleep, he the one holding us up.

Honeylemon won't stop crying.

And me...I'm a statue.

Frozen, cold, and never moves.

We didn't know how important having GoGo awake was until we lost her.

Until we lost her.

The doctor comes in, telling us we have to go out.

We resist.

He orders us out.

The door opens and we push our way in. Taking our usual spots.

Waiting for our GoGo to wake.

Waiting.

It was was on a Sunday. A glorious Sunday. 4:57 A.M. The hospital called.

I had dropped the phone and rushed out of the house with Tadashi.

In our PJ's.

GoGo has done. She broke through the barrier.

The barrier between her and us.

GoGo has awoken.

**Im really sorry this chapter is short but I'm trying my best to write long chapters. Sorry I did not update soon but I'm really busy.**

**please review!**


	4. Mini figure

HoneyLemon's P.O.V.

It's December 21...we're helping GoGo as much as we can.

She's healthy and awake, but she's never smiled since..well..before the accident.

I feel like it's my fault, I feel a burden, something pushing me down, and I just need to see GoGo smile, you know.

I hadn't known this would happen.

Hiro's P.O.V

I walk into HoneyLemon's apartment, where GoGo was staying.

GoGo was on the pink couch, flipping through the many channels.

Her eyes flick up as I walk into the living room.

Scooting beside her, I hand her a messily wrapped present.

"Um, I-uh-I thought you might like this..." I muttered." I know it's not the prettiest..."

I fall silent as she rips the wrapping paper open, tears at the box and takes it out.

It's a small mini figure of GoGo.

My face heats up.

GoGo's mouth twitches. Then she smiles.

My eyes widen.

Her eyes flick up toward me."What?"

"You smiled!" I say.

"Yes, I did."

Then, GoGo throws her arms around me. "Thank you." She whispers into my neck.

I look away.

GoGo instantly removes herself from me.

"Um, uh, I, I have to-"

"Go." She finishes for me. "Yeah. Bye."

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while but I'm really busy. I'll try my best to release some chapters on Christmas!**


End file.
